


More Than Muscle

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: As Fernando does, Corvus has been out for hmm... checks watch... not even a whole day yet, Flirting, M/M, Muscle Appreciation, Muscles, Shirtless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Corvus feels bad for the extra injury he inflicted upon his own soldiers with the summoning of Raum. And when touring the barracks to check up on the soldiers, he is particularly drawn to a soldier covered in scars, tan and muscle. It doesn't help his accent is smooth as hell too.
Relationships: Corvus/Fernando (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	More Than Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you twitter for pulling me down this strange Cornando rabbit hole, he hasn't even existed for 24 whole hours yet and now I ship him with Fernando. I blame Paladins Twitter for everything

Corvus took slow steps into the castle barracks, he felt guilty for the extra injury he had provided soldiers that he should have been looking out for. The summoning of Raum had shaken the battlefield for both sides, it was as if an earthquake ran over the lands and he could barely watch the Magistrate's own forces struggle in the presence of something that was supposed to help them.

He twiddled his hands behind his back, standing in front of the large wooden doors. He brought a shaky hand up to the handle of the door, slowly and steadily twisting the handle and pushing the door open, his slow pace making it creak. A few heads turned to look at him, but he took a deep breath and walked through the doorway with a high head. All he could see were bandages and scratched armour, men leaning against walls and posts, some were covered in dry blood and others were collapsed on the floor.

Swallowing thickly, Corvus closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the realness of the moment sink in. When he opened his eyes he was instantly drawn to a man sitting on a block of stone, armour haphazardly tossed next to his feet, he dragged a cloth over what appeared to be his weapon. But all that Corvus could process just by looking at him was how he was wearing no shirt and had forearms caked in blood and torn skin. 

Having no clue how to approach, all Corvus could do was walk up to him and watch, mesmerised by the flexing muscles of his arms as he pulled at the cloth and scratched at dirt marks on his weapon. He traced his eyes over a sharp jawline and soft brown curls that fell nicely around his forehead and sticking to the sweat. Corvus hid his redness under his high collar.

"I understand I'm outrageously charming but you might just have to tell me why you are standing right next to me." The man lifted his head up, purring out his words in a warm foreign accent, flirtatious and humourous. He put his weapon down on the ground and propped himself up on one of his knees.

"I- I apologise, I was... looking at your wounds." Corvus lied, hiding his red cheeks underneath his high collar. He reached out to the man's arm and placed a flat hand on the bloodied wounds, electricity charging through his fingers he watched the tears and open cuts seal themselves shut.

"If you wanted to feel my muscles you should as least know my name first."

"Excuse me?"

"Fernando, remember it well."

"It's Corvus, my name that is."

Fernando looked up to Corvus, feeling his gaze burning a hole through him. Watching as his eyes followed the line of every muscle along his arm, moving to eye his well built shoulders and bulky chest. Corvus stopped when he realised he was staring again, clearing his throat and turning his face to the floor.

"By all means keep looking, gems such as yourself always have my permission." Fernando teased, he bit his bottom lip and flexed his arm muscles slightly, letting them shift and ripple under his skin.

"What if I was just interested in your scars? You seem to have quite a few." Corvus quipped back, sass in his tone. Fernando was taken aback, but he noted the flush spreading to the man's ears and sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"Maybe later if we're alone I can show you more than just my scars? Hmm?" Fernando stood, his height towering over Corvus so much that he could see down his high collar. Corvus stepped back, choking on his words for a few seconds and regaining his composure.

"That- That's not something you just... say! In public nonetheless." Corvus straightened his back out, looking up at Fernando's silky brown eyes, seeing warmth burn behind them. He kept his voice to a whisper-shout to combat the proud way Fernando spoke, since he could already feel the gazes of multiple people on his back.

"Perhaps if you and I got to know each other better then maybe you would realise it's something I definitely would say in public." Fernando purred, he finished his sentence with a wink and Corvus averted his gaze down to the floor to avoid the invitingly handsome look.

"I have half a mind not to send you straight down to the Abyss, consider yourself lucky." Corvus scoffed, but he could hear Fernando chuckled slightly, curiously, he peeked his head up.

"Then that means the other half of your mind doesn't want me to go, so you do like me." Fernando bit his lip, connecting his eyes with Corvus' as he tried all he could to avoid it.

"That's not what it means- forget it. And what if I do consider you at all attractive? It's not as if I could pursue you if I wanted to, I don't have the time for any relationships." Corvus crossed his arms over his chest, huffing quietly.

"I'm sure you could make some time for me, since I will always make time for you." Fernando bounced his eyebrows a few times, letting a smooth toothy grin spread onto his face. Corvus couldn't stop looking, how shiny brown curls bounced above his forehead, how sweat along his skin made his muscles glisten in the torchlight from all the walls.

Corvus took in a slow breath, considering Fernando's words carefully, he quietly grumbled as he looked up through white bangs that hung over his eyes to see the man looking down at him expectantly.

"Perhaps if you walk around without a shirt more often, I'll give you a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Skidaddle skidoodle your rank is now a noodle


End file.
